Oerba Yun Fang (Dissidia II)
Oerba Yun Fang (also known simply as Fang), described as the "Paradigm Saboteur" in terms of playing style, weakens her opponents before devastating them with physical attacks and non-elemental magic. Called from her homeworld to continue the conflict between order and discord, she opposes Galenth Dysley, warrior of Chaos, who is truly the fal'Cie Barthandelus. While initially summoned to battle in order to reawaken Lightning by Cosmos, Galenth Dysley tells her that he has kidnapped Fang's friend Vanille, and that the only way to rescue her is to defeat him. This bit of information is false, however, as Barthandelus merely wishes for Fang to become Ragnarok and destroy Cosmos and Chaos so that he may reign supreme. While in battle, Fang takes on her three primary Paradigm roles from Final Fantasy XIII, Saboteur, Commando, and Sentinel. She can use each Paradigm's unique abilities to gain advantages in her battles, and she is able to shift between them freely. Attire Fang wears blue clothing that closely resembles the traditional Indian Sari, adorned with tribal accessories. She also wears a short black top, black sleeves over her forearm, tan leather open-toed boots, and two fur pelts hanging from a cord beneath a belt that holds her spear. When wearing her first alternate costume, "Ragnarok", Fang takes on the form of a hideous, humanoid beast as she did against Orphan in Final Fantasy XIII. When wearing her second alternate costume, "Crystal Stasis", Fang takes on her nude, crystallized form seen in the ending of Final Fantasy XIII. Fang's manikin, the Fleeting Destroyer, is bluish-purple in coloration. Story Harmony Odyssey XIII To the Final Fantasy -XIII- Battle Boss Brave Attacks SAB Attacks SEN Attacks COM Attacks HP Attacks SAB Attacks SEN Attacks COM Attacks EX Mode Fang's EX Mode, Bahamut!, allows Fang to summon her Eidolon, Bahamut, and equip her ultimate weapon, Kain's Lance, thus doubling her attack power. Bahamut will perform devastating HP attacks from his own arsenal. He also will instantly restore Fang's Bravery if it is reduced via an enemy attack with Curaga. If Fang is KO'd by an enemy, Bahamut will use Arise, cancelling Fang's EX Mode to restore her back to full health and renew her Summon. Fang's EX Burst is Megaflare, in which the player must use all attacks in Bahamut's Gestalt Gauge within a given time period as directed by on-screen prompts. If all attacks have been used at least once, the Gestalt Gauge instantly depletes to one and Megaflare can be used. If the player fails to meet the requirements of this EX Burst, Bahamut will revert to its true form and perform an equally powerful slash attack with Fang. Bahamut's Attacks Equipment Fang is able to use the following equipment: Rods, Staves, Clothing, Robes, and Lances. Exclusive Weapons Allusions *Fang's manikin, the Fleeting Destroyer, is a dark bluish-purple in coloration. This is a reference to her Crystarium color. *When battling Galenth Dysley in Harmony Odyssey XIII, Fang responds to his opening taunt by saying "I'm not your damn doll!". This is a reference to what she'll say at the start of the second battle against Barthandelus in Final Fantasy XIII if she is the party leader. Trivia